


He Won But For What?

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib Wins, i dont know what to tag this im sorry, mentions of being cut open, professor membrane is protective, zim admits defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Dib wins. Zim gave up, let himself be shown to the world at Professor Membrane's Keynote event. Now it's been 6 years and Zim is still alive, being experimented on. Dib's fame only lasted a few days, what was the point of getting rid of the one thing that made life exciting?





	He Won But For What?

**Author's Note:**

> Any help with tags is appreciated, I literally have no idea what to tag this.

_ My Tallests aren’t coming. My Tallests aren’t coming. My Tallests aren’t coming? My Tallests aren’t coming!? My Tallests aren’t coming!!! _

  
  


Zim bolted up, he was shaking, looking around violently before he remembered. The Tallests  _ never  _ came. Zim didn’t even know how long it had been since he figured it out, time had been lost on him since he had come here. He had given up, agreed to let that Dib-human show the world he was an alien, did it in front of everyone who cared to know. And now Zim was here. He’s been here for a  _ long  _ time. The room he was in was cold, made of some sort of metal as was the rest of the building from what Zim knew, the door was automatic, sturdy. It never let him out. He didn’t really know where this was, Membrane Labs he heard some people say a while ago but he didn’t know what that meant. Zim was sitting on the floor, he must have fallen off the bed at some point but it didn’t really matter, the bed was just about as hard as the floor. Zim didn’t usually sleep but now a days it was his only escape from the pain and torture he was put through here. He was something new, they had to figure out how he worked, Zim knew it was only a matter of time before they killed him to look at his insides. They had already done it a few times but hadn’t killed him yet. Zim would rather die than go through this. He didn’t want to go through this anymore. He shakily stood up, his legs were weak, he was weak in general. He couldn’t remember the last time he had sufficient sustenance. They didn’t know what to feed him, he always scarfed down what they gave him, no matter how much it made him want to vomit. They could have just asked what he ate, he would have told them! Zim crawled onto the bed, pulling the thin blanket over himself. Normally he wasn’t cold, even in the worst conditions he never ended up being so cold but now, right now he was freezing. Maybe in was in part to the fact that he didn’t have his uniform on, he wore some medical gown they had given him. He assumed they had examined his clothing and everything as well. Zim didn’t know what human clothes were made out of but they couldn’t possibly be that wildly different. He rolled onto his side facing the wall, he stared at it blankly before shutting his eyes. 

  
  


The door opened, making a loud unlocking noise as it did so. Zim curled up a bit, he knew that they wouldn’t leave but he hoped so desperately that the would. He also hoped that it was one of the nicer people here, a lady who always asked him how he was doing and gave him candies sometimes. Though once he heard the footsteps he knew it wasn't, they were too heavy. He knew who it was and his gut churned, he clutched onto the gown, he could feel the large man towering over him. 

  
  


“Get up.” Zim did so immediately, he didn’t want to upset the man. He knew why the professor didn’t like him, hated him in fact. He had almost killed the man’s son, a lot and not to mention how many times Dib had told Professor Membrane about it and not once had he believed him. The professor started to leave and Zim followed without a word. As they walked down the hallway Zim couldn’t help but look up at the man, he was so tall, no wonder people listened to him and followed everything he said. Zim didn’t give much resistance, he never really gave much in the beginning either but if he did and Professor Membrane came by Zim  _ always  _ stopped instantly. He held such authority, tall, strong and who knew what he could do. He was a great leader, or at least held himself like one. They got into one of the rooms, a metal table in the middle. Once Zim was inside the door shut and Professor Membrane stood in front of it, his arms crossed. Zim was at the table, he looked back at the professor, "Get on the table." The legs from Zim's PAK slowly extended and he set himself up on the table. They already knew about his PAK. They probably knew almost everything about him. He looked up at the professor, shuddering pathetically under his gaze. Even if Zim couldn't see Professor Membrane's eyes he could  _ feel  _ it. He looked down, he couldn't look at the man anymore. Zim didn't know how long it was until the professor left. Leaving him alone in this big empty room on the table. Zim didn't dare get down off of the table though, he was too afraid. 

  
  


Zim didn't know how long he waited, staring at the ground. The door opened, Zim lifted his head hesitantly. His breathing stopped, Professor Membrane was pushing a cart into the room and Zim knew what was coming. He wanted to speak out, ask if the professor could do something else but he didn't. He wanted to scream, run, cry and beg but he didn't. He didn't dare, too scared or maybe he thought this is what he deserved. As the professor came closer Zim moved onto the table a bit further before he laid down. He stared at the ceiling, his hands resting on his stomach, clamped together. After a bit he slowly shut his eyes, just listening to whatever the professor was doing. He jolted and cried out as one of his antenna was grabbed, he stared up at the professor in shock. "Do these grow back?" Zim rapidly shook his head, from what he knew no, an Irken's antenna didn't grow back and he really didn't want to find out. The professor tugged on the antenna again and Zim hissed, his fingertips digging into the metal table, denting into it, creating visible scratches. Professor Membrane, stretched the antenna out its full length instead of its normal bent position. He grabbed a measuring tape, pulling it out to measure the length of the antenna. He wrote down the length then measured the other one. He wrote down the length of that one too, they were the exact same length. He looked over the alien, seeing how his fingers dug into the metal table with ease. He walked around grabbing one of Zim's hands he examined it. Pressing hard on the palm he spread the males three fingers. Zim was shaking, he stared at Professor Membrane as he was examining his hand. "Those are your fingers?" Zim nodded quickly, he wiggled his fingers a bit, not able to much because the man was still pressing his palm. Professor Membrane grabbed one of Zim's fingers, pressing on it, feeling how it was in fact flesh and bone. After Professor Membrane checked both hands and all six fingers he wrote something else down onto the clipboard he had. Zim was now sitting up, his antenna flat against his head. If the professor was doing this then he wouldn't be cut open so Zim didn't mind too much. Professor Membrane turned back towards Zim, it was obvious he was thinking and Zim started to panic, he needed to have the professor examine more instead of cutting him open. Zim looked around, he had to think of something! 

  
  


Zim eyes slowly opened, he stared up at the ceiling. He could tell he was back in his room. He could feel it, he remembered trying to think of something to distract Professor Membrane but he hadn't been able too. He could feel the stitches, the cut but all of it was numbed. It felt like he wasn't even in his own body. Zim stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever. He couldn't move, too much pain. Eventually Zim just shut his eyes, trying to force himself to fall asleep. 

  
  


The door opening woke Zim up, when he heard the lighter footsteps he relaxed a little bit. It was the kinder lady. He could hear her talking but at the same time he couldn’t. After a moment he sat up, looking up at her she gave a smile, walking over to the door, Zim followed. His stomach was aching so badly, the place that the professor had cut open. Zim followed the lady to a room, inside was a desk. Zim perked up a bit, it was like a desk from skool. He slowly walked over, sitting in it he picked up the pencil. The woman walked over, placing a few sheets of paper in front of him. He looked down at it, it looked like a worksheet, almost like one he’d get back at skool but this was much too simple. The text was big and he could only assume that this was for very, very young humans. Even so Zim started to fill it out, the first question was his name, then his age, then it asked him to draw himself so he did. It asked his parents name and Zim frowned, he didn’t fill it in. Next it asked who his  _ best friends  _ were, Zim wrote in Gir and Minimoose, then he had to draw them. As he continued to fill this out he relaxed more, he didn’t mind this. Though one question stumped him, he stared at it for a long time.  _ Use one word to describe yourself!  _ One word to describe himself? Slowly Zim filled it in,  _ defective.  _

  
  


“Professor, it’s incredible. It went all the way from kindergarten to rocket science! Some of it came out, strange but it’s all correct!!” Professor Membrane took some of the papers, he looked down at them, “I told you that I wanted all of the papers.” “O-oh! Even the kindergarten papers? But those were-” “Yes, even the kindergarten papers.” The female nodded and left, she came back only a few moments later with the rest of the papers. Professor Membrane took them, he didn’t have time during the day to be able to look over them but once he got home and into his lab he was looking over the papers, starting with the kindergarten papers.  ** _ZiM, 160 years old, _ ** the parents part was blank, the  _ where do you live  _ part was also blank,  ** _Gir and Minimoose, defective. _ ** Professor Membrane stopped, defective? That’s how this alien described himself? What did that mean? He frowned, narrowing his eyes slightly, there wasn’t really any other way that couldn’t be taken. He continued to go through the papers, the only other thing that really caught his eye was the question  _ what is your biggest wish?  _ ** _To leave, go back to my Tallests and have them forgive me. _ ** Professor Membrane felt the chill up his spine, sometimes he could feel it creeping up his spine, guilt. The alien looked like a child, Professor Membrane always pushed it away, having to justify what they were doing by reminding himself that this  _ creature  _ had almost killed his son, multiple times. But sometimes he couldn’t do it. The alien looked like a child, acted like a child, it made his gut wrench. Though he pushed onwards for science, who knew if they'd ever get to experiment on another alien? Science came with sacrifices, there was no way around that. Although he didn't know how much his son would enjoy knowing the fact that the alien is still alive after 6 years. Professor Membrane couldn't help his slight frown, it'd be best if he didn't tell Dib, the boy was focused now on school work and trying to get into a college so bothering him with this wouldn't help. 

  
  


Zim wished they'd do more tests like that, it had been easy. Even with the pain in his guts he hadn't minded sitting at the desk, figuring out problems and such. Plus the lady had given him a couple hard candies afterwards, it certainly wasn't enough but it would work for a little while. Zim was just glad that he could survive on so little, his body was in survival mode, using less so it could preserve him. He really didn't want to starve, he hoped that they'd kill him long before then. In reality Zim could have probably done it himself so he didn't have to suffer, all he had to do was take his PAK off, no one would be able to rush in fast enough to save him especially if he hid his PAK from view of the cameras. Zim was scared though, he didn't want to die. He really wanted to leave, go find Gir and Minimoose and leave somewhere far away, so far that nobody would ever find them. But even as he thought about it, Gir and Minimoose were probably doing fine, he doubted that they missed him at all. The two were being taken care of by that dib-human. It was the only thing Zim had asked of him. He started to think, how many more experiments could they possibly do? They had to be running out of things by now and that meant what Zim feared the most. They'd kill him and chop him up to find out  _ exactly  _ how every part of him worked. He knew he wasn't going to be let go, why would they? They had no reason to let him go free. Zim heard the door open, he shut his eyes but a few moments later it closed and he knew that his food was here. Zim looked over at the door and the metal tray that was on the ground. He needed to get up and eat but he was in so much pain, eventually he forced himself up. Walking over he picked up the tray and went back to his bed, scarfing all of it down as fast as possible. He needed anything in his body to keep him going, no matter how revolting it was. He set the now empty tray back down in front of the door before he laid back down, uncomfortably on his PAK. He couldn't lay on his sides because of the stitches, as much as he wanted too he also didn't want the stitches to open. He _ really  _ didn't want them to have to put more in, they always hurt going in. It was always painful and he didn't know why, maybe it was just the way they did them or maybe the needle was too big and the thread too thick but either way it always hurt for way longer than Zim thought it needed too. Maybe they did it on purpose just so he'd suffer a little bit longer and a little bit more pain. Either way Zim didn't like it. 

  
  


He was escorted back to his room, they had taken the stitches out today. It usually wasn’t that painful, stung a little but not burning pain as when they’d put them in. The door shut behind Zim and he made his way over to the bed, laying on it was a doll. He picked it up, it was made out of plastic, long messy blonde hair. Zim got onto the bed, examining the doll, he was careful as he ran his finger over its face. Zim found that its clothes could come off but he quickly put them back on, not wanting to see a filthy human naked. He ran his fingers through the doll’s hair, it didn’t take long before the hair looked nice once again. Afterwards Zim checked the dolls joints, seeing how much it’s legs and arms could move, he found out that the knees and elbows could bent, maybe not intentionally but they made a weird clicking noise when he moved them. Zim frowned at the doll’s clothes after he finished examining how it moved, he pulled them off, setting the doll down he looked over how the cloth was made and put together. He frowned, he could make something better! Zim tore off a strip of cloth off of his gown, it was too long for him anyways so it didn’t matter much. Zim started to tear the fabric into precise strips, he made the little sleeves after, he tore some threads from his gown, creating little holes into the gown he was making for the doll, he tied the sleeves to the gown, putting it on the doll before he tied the back together. He couldn’t help his small smile as he turned the doll towards him. He had a little bit of fabric left so he tied in into the doll’s hair, he ran his fingers through the ponytail happily. He put the other clothing under his pillow. He didn’t know  _ why  _ the doll had been on his bed but he was already attached. Having  _ anything  _ to be here in with him made everything seem a little less grim. But as Zim thought about it this was probably another experiment, they probably wanted to see how he reacted. They probably thought Zim would tear it apart or something but Zim was lonely so seeing this, even if it was just a doll, made it a little less lonely. Zim laid down, pulling the blanket over himself he held the doll close, he felt pathetic. He  _ was  _ pathetic.

  
  


Zim woke up when the door opened, he didn’t know these footsteps, they were different than the usual ones. Zim could  _ feel  _ the person just standing over him. He sat up slowly, looking up at them. The man reached out, grabbing the doll from Zim, he easily pulled it away. Zim’s eyes went wide, he tried to grab the doll back, his chest started to ache, the man started to leave and Zim followed immediately. He grabbed at the man, trying to grab the doll back, even with his PAK legs he wasn’t able to get it back.

  
  


_ “P-please! Do not take the doll from Zim!”  _ Zim begged, this was the first time he’s spoken in so long, Zim’s throat burned. The door slammed closed in front of Zim’s face, he started to claw at it desperately, his nails dug into the metal easily, creating big divots in the door.  _ “Please!!”  _ Zim cried, he didn’t know how long he  _ truly  _ stayed there but Zim woke up by the door opening. He fell onto the ground, his head pounding from the impact. He slowly sat up looking up at the person who stood in the doorway. It was the same man from earlier. He was holding the doll, he held it out and Zim quickly took it, holding onto the doll tightly before he realized the man was holding something else out. Zim took what else the man was holding slowly, it was a dog figure and a little moose figure. The door closed afterwards, Zim immediately named the dog Gir and the moose Minimoose. The dog wasn’t green, it was blond but Zim didn’t care, he sat against the door, a small smile on his face. He was careful with them, the last thing he wanted to do was destroy them. 

  
  


The next weeks weren’t that bad, the experiments seemed to be a lot more tame, more tests to write out, he had been given some fabrics and made more clothes for his doll and he ended up having to write some sort of essay on his doll, dog and moose. He didn’t mind it, though the essay had been long in the end Zim was glad that everything was much more tame. He didn’t want to be cut open or hurt again, though he knew it was going to happen again once they got bored of him being obsessed with these toys. Zim was sitting on his bed, replacing the doll’s clothes with the gown he had made the first day he’d gotten the blonde doll. He had the dog and moose in his lap, running his fingers through the dolls hair. Zim wished he could leave. He really didn’t want to be here anymore, the dog and moose made him realize that. 

  
  


Zim was sitting on a table, He had sat the doll, moose and dog next to him, he wasn’t very excited to be here but he was glad that he was able to bring his dolls. He had dressed the doll in a dress he had made with a soft velvety purple fabric. It was his favourite so he always dressed her in it when he was scared. His legs hung off of the table, he couldn’t tell how long he’d been in here but it’s been a while. The longer he waited the more anxious he got, his guts were churning and clenching, it was so uncomfortable, it made him sick. He picked the doll up with shaky hands, playing with its hair and dress to try and calm himself down. He hadn’t named her yet, the only human female name he knew was Gaz and he really wasn’t going to name it after the scary Dib-sister. He found himself staring into the doll’s painted on eyes, trying to rack his brain for a name. His shoulders slumped, shutting his eyes as he tried his best to think of  _ any  _ decent name, human or Irken. Zim’s eyes opened,  _ “Tia!”  _ Zim clicked in Irken, his voice still scratchy and it hurt to speak. He was sure he’d heard an Irken named Tia a long time ago somewhere on Irk, he also thought it was a human name. He hugged the doll to his chest, Tia was a perfect name. Her long blonde hair and small face. After the hug Zim lifted his head, he looked around the room, staring at the door before he returned his attention back to the doll. He picked up Gir and Minimoose, holding the two small figures closely. 

  
  


“Has the alien just been sitting there the entire time?” Professor Membrane asked, the woman sitting down nodded. “Yes! It’s just been waiting, I assume it thinks that we’re going to perform some tests on it. I think it’s scared. “Scared?” “Yes! Here is the antenna chart I created, I only have a few emotions from what I’ve been able to deduce.” Professor Membrane couldn’t help his slight frown, how come he hadn’t known about this chart? He leaned over though, looking at the chart, there were only a few one’s jotted down, scared, relaxed and sad. As Professor Membrane looked at the chart then back up at the monitor, the alien’s antenna were down, slightly to the side of it’s head and curled in ever so slightly, the exact same as on the chart. “A creature that can make people live out their entire lives then force them back into reality where they truly  _ hadn’t  _ had that perfect life they thought of is  _ scared!?”  _ The lady looked down, “Well I’d think  _ any  _ creature would be afraid with what we’ve been doing.” She said quietly, Professor Membrane just huffed. Dib had told him that Zim didn’t seem to feel many, if any emotions but now it was  _ scared?  _ He’d laugh if it didn’t make him upset. A creature who caused that much pain and suffering deserved to be scared. It  _ deserved  _ to suffer. That was cruel. Of course it was but his son, his own  _ child  _ had almost been  _ killed  _ countless times! And he, himself had been too daft to see it! He only told his son that what he said wasn’t real or scientific. Maybe he was taking the anger that he had for himself out on the alien but he didn’t care. This evil creature deserved what he was getting.

  
  


He was taken back to his room without them even doing anything to him. Zim didn’t know how long he’d been in the room but the only time someone had come in was to lead him back to his room. He wondered why they hadn’t done anything but he assumed it was because that  _ was  _ the experiment. Trying to see how he reacted to being in one of the rooms where he was tortured in. He doubted that his reactions were satisfactory to them, he was probably going to have something horrible done to him tomorrow but for now, he was okay. He sat on his bed, he changed Tia’s clothes into the gown, putting the purple dress under his pillow with the rest of the clothing he had made. Zim was exhausted, he was  _ always  _ exhausted since he had been here. It was probably due to the fact he didn’t have sufficient nutrition. Zim hadn’t slept before he came to this horrid place, now it was his only escape. He laid down, holding the doll, dog and moose tightly to himself, he pulled the blanket up. He’d wake up once the door was opened with his food, he’d eat then fall back asleep. Just like every other day. 

  
  


** _“Zim is alive?!” _ ** Professor Membrane jolted, he turned around looking at his son. “Dib, how-?” Dib held up the landline phone and Professor Membrane couldn’t help the curse that came out under his breath. He knew he should have disconnected it. Dib pressed a button on the phone and it played a voicemail. “Professor! I haven’t been able to reach you but I thought I would update you on the alien’s situation-” Dib stopped the message, his dad got the point. “You told me Zim was dead. That you gutted him and were using the body for research.” “Well Dib, it’s much more useful alive, we may not get another experience to research a living alien.” Professor Membrane stood up, his son was just as tall as him now. He could see just how  _ furious  _ Dib was but he also didn’t quite understand why. This alien had almost killed him, Dib had  _ wanted  _ the alien dead, so why was he so upset. It wasn’t Dib’s problem anymore. “I wanted you to kill him, not tortue him!” Dib said angrily, “I didn’t want him to...to suffer! Just die and have-” “Your fame?” Professor Membrane raised a brow, that’s what his son had wanted, that’s what he had gotten, for a little while at least. Dib froze, he hesitated. That was true, he wanted fame, he wanted people to believe him, think he wasn’t crazy and he got it. He got what he wanted. Though in the end he had regretted it, if he knew that they hadn’t actually killed Zim then he would have tried to get the male out. It’s been six damn years and Zim’s been there the entire time!? What have they been doing to him?! Dib just left, his dad was here, in a few hours there would be no one else at the lab except for security and Dib could get around them easily. He was going to see Zim. See what they did to him. His dad didn’t even say anything and Dib wasn’t even surprised. His father wasn’t bad, just stubborn in a lot of aspects. 

  
  


Dib got into the lab easily, being a clone of your father came with benefits, any retina scans he got through without any trouble and it wasn’t like there was any fingerprint scanners, his father didn’t exactly have fingerprints. Dib got into his father’s office, he sat in the large, surprisingly comfy chair and turned on the monitor. It didn’t take him long at all to find what he was looking for, a live feed of Zim’s room. He opened the feed, staring into the dark room, Zim was laying on the bed, that’s all he could really see. Dib gave a quiet groan, he shut the feed and went to the previous recordings, he went through the days recording. He seen Zim with the doll, changing it, then leaving the room once someone opened the door. Dib quickly scrubbed through a couple months of recordings, he frowned, didn’t they have some of the experiments? He closed those, trying to find some others, any of the experiments. He found them after a bit of digging, the first one he clicked on he had to pause it as he got sick. It was one of his father cutting Zim open, alive, crying. That isn’t what he had expected, he thought they’d be more humane. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and he continued the recording, he scrubbed through it a bit, trying to make it go faster so he didn’t have to watch it agonizingly slow. Professor Membrane just seemed to poke around Zim’s insides, he didn’t remove much or do much other than that but it seemed to take him forever compared to what he had done with measuring Zim’s antenna and examining his hands. In the video he could tell Zim was trying to give the professor something else to examine so he wouldn’t cut Zim open. Dib got to the end, watching as Professor Membrane stitched Zim up. Dib shook his head, he closed the video, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm his stomach. He figured out where Zim was, it was written down on one of the various sticky notes around the computer. He got up, he guessed his dad already knew he was here. Not that Dib cared but he could guess security was gonna get amped up to try and stop him. 

  
  
Surprisingly on his way here Dib hadn’t seen a single security guard, he stood in front of the door, taking a deep breath he pressed his hand against the panel. The door made a loud clunk before it opened, once Dib was inside it shut. The light had turned on, Zim was facing the wall, curled up on himself slightly. His antenna were pressed flat against his head, was it time already? Zim felt like he hadn’t been asleep that long. Zim didn’t know who the footsteps belonged to, sometimes that was a good thing and sometimes that was the worst thing. He could feel the person towering over him and he couldn’t help his slight tremble. “Zim?” Why’d he know that voice? His antenna perked up and he lifted his head, turning he stared at the male, his eyes wide, scared. It was the Dib-beast. “God Zim-” Dib took a step back, Zim looked so weak, sickly. “Zim I am _so _sorry.” Dib moved forward towards the bed and Zim pushed himself back against the wall, he was clutching onto the toys he had. Dib moved back once again, trying to make Zim feel maybe a little safer. “Zim, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Dib tried to reassure but he really didn’t know how much he was. He was the one who got Zim into this mess, into this suffering. Dib had never really thought about it too much, he tried not too but he’s been really bored and lonely since Zim was gone. “I’m sorry.” Dib looked down and he let out a soft sigh, “Zim I’m really sorry, I didn’t want this to happen. I didn’t want this to happen to you. I didn’t think-” What didn’t he think? That Zim wasn’t going to suffer? Even if it happened how Dib wanted Zim would have just been killed!! Dib kneeled down, his head in his hands, “God Zim I’m so sorry.” He whispered, his voice went hoarse as felt the tears start to well in his eyes. His body tensed when he felt a small hand on his head, he slowly lifted his head, looking up at Zim. Zim was looking down at the male, _“I-it’s okay.” _Zim said hoarsely, his voice scratchy and his throat aching. Dib couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down his face, he was a horrible human being. He reached up, hugging Zim tightly he pulled the male close, crying into him. Zim didn’t know what to do, he slowly wrapped his arms around Dib, clutching tightly onto Dib’s jacket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a thank you drawing I did: https://imgur.com/a/fmJsdqM
> 
> Invader Zim is so good, I'm so happy it's back, I hope that there's more to come. I gotta read the comics.
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked this mess? I like the idea of Dib winning and it's really unsatisfying to him. Zim giving up hope after realizing the Tallets aren't coming was such a stab to the heart, I feel like if he got stuck somewhere after that for 6 years were he was tortured he'd end up realizing he was defective. 
> 
> I'll probably be writing some more Zim stuff, I love the little green alien man :-)


End file.
